Imprints and Impressions
by frxxdxm
Summary: "Leah, imprinting... its like love at first sight. Their souls are tied together in an irrational love that no one can explain... Harry and Billy said it shouldn't be possible... Leah, I imprinted on Emily," Sam said, taking my hands in his. In that moment, I turned around and ran, barely hearing the cries for me to stay. rated M for later chapters, LCxOC SUxEU
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, I love you," I whispered in the dark.

"I love you too, Leah," he said back.

My heart fluttered. "Promise?" I said.

"Until the end of the Earth, I promise to love you," he leaned down and kissed me once again.

Snuggling down deeper into his toned chest, I sighed and fell quickly asleep.

"Are you sure you're going this weekend?" I asked Emily.

"Of course I am! Who am I to miss your engagement party?" Emily squealed.

"Shh!" I hissed, but giggled. "No one besides you knows. Not even Sam's brothers know." I smiled, and looked at the ring on my finger that I try so carefully to hide.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" she yelled into the phone again.

"I know, I know, Miss Maid of Honor?" I ended with a question already knowing what she would do.

"Oh," she breathed. I could practiclly see the tears forming in her eyes.

I waited.

"Leah, I would be honored," Emily breathed.

"I know, thats why its called maid of _honor_," I teased.

"Ugh, It's only Friday and I can't wait to see you," she sighed. "I wish I could meet someone like Sam."

"You will," I promised. "One day, you'll find someone better."

"Leah?" Sam called, looking at the sandwitches prepaired on the table.

"Yes?" I called back as I folded clothes on the bed.

"Are these for me?"

"No, they're for me," I called back.

"You little tease," he said, appearing behind me in an instant.

"No, you're the tease baby, wearing these shorts and being all shirtless," I said back, smiling when he dipped his head in the crook of my neck and breathed in.

"Mmm," Sam breathed.

"I have to get things done," I whimpered as he started nipping my sweet spot.

"So?"

"Well..." I trailed off as he claimed my lips.

Gently laying me down, Sam hovered above me as he continued attacking my lips. I smiled as he growled, notcing the absence of any panties on me. Lifting my shirt above my head, I started on removing his shorts.

I moaned loudly when he kicked off his shorts and started attacking his favorite spot on my neck yet again. Sam groaned low in my ear when I gripped him in my hands.

Unclasping my bra quickly, Sam grinned before thrusting quickly into me without warning.

"Fuck," he said. I whimpered, trying to get him to _move_. "You're still as tight as the first time."

_ "Are you sure?" _

_ "Of course I am. We've gotten this far, haven't we?"_

_ "I'm just making sure."_

_ "I trust you Sam. You'd never hurt me."_

_ "It's going to hurt."_

_ "I figured."_

_ "You might regret it."_

_ "You're stalling," I sighed. _

_ "Leah, please," he pleaded, his brown eyes boring into my own. _

_ "Sam," I said, laying a hand on his cheek as he gazed at me. "I would never regret anything with you."_

Afterward, Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled, breathing in his warmth. "How were pack things today?"

"Oh, the same as usual," he said, waving a dissmisive hand.

"How about Jacob Black?"

"Jake still hates the pack, so I don't think he's close to phasing yet. Honestly, it's Embry I'm worried about. I brushed up against him yesterday, and he was _burning up_."

I stayed quiet.

"Leah?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I'm still glad you said yes," he whispered.

"Good, because I'd never say no," I said and snuggled closer to him, watching the sun make its slow arc across the sky.

"Mrs. Leah Uley," he whispered in my ear.

"Sam Uley, if you try to seduce me one more time, those sandwitches will go bad sitting out."

Sam was quiet. "I think I'm going to get those."

I giggled as he walked bare ass naked to the kitchen.

"Hush Leah, you know you enjoy the view!"

"Maybe a little too much, but don't let that get to your head," I said, pulling the yellow comforter up around me.

Sam's head peeked around the door. "What does that mean?"

"It means," I said, "that I would like it very much if you get your pretty ass back in bed so I can seduce _you_."

The sandwitches were once again forgotten, but I don't think Sam minded.

The next morning, I was woken by light kisses spread across my neck and face. Smiling lazily, I opened my eyes and saw my favorite honey brown eyes smiling back down at me.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up and taking in his jean clad state.

"A little after nine. I didn't think you'd be happy if I left you asleep."

"Thanks baby." I said, standing up and walking into the shower, deciding that I could check my phone later.

After showering quickly, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself, padding back to my bedroom and going through my drawers. I really wanted to wear something cute, but I really didn't have anything that screamed 'wedding' and 'I have a ring on my finger'. I shrugged, throwing on a pair of nice jeans and a nice blouse, with a pair of flats. I felt happy, and I hoped what I was wearing reflected it.

Sam kissed my cheek and headed back to do pack duties and get everyone rounded up before noon, which was when people were expected to show. I smiled, and started on the food. Just simple, not like anything fancy. Just hot dogs and my favorite salsa dip chips. I found myself twisting my ring, trying to picture myself telling everyone. I smiled, and was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

Washing my hands off, I hurried to the door, when it was blown in my face and I was being crushed in twig arms.

"Leah!" Emily yelled in my ear.

"Emily!" I squealed and hugged her tighter.

Twenty mintues later, we were sitting on my bed eating powdered doughnuts and Emily was trying to pop a bottle of wine open.

"Is it too early for wine?" I asked, grabbed another powdery treat.

"Honey, it's never too early for wine," Emily said, smiling at me. "Oh shit!"

The cork flew off and hit one of my trinkets on the dresser, and one look at Emily's horrified face was worth it.

I threw into a fit of giggles, and she started cracking up too.

"I am so sorry," she said, handing me a glass and biting into a doughnut.

"It's no problem," I said, taking a sip of the tart alcohol.

"No, really, I'll pay for it-"

"Emmy! Just you being here is worth it," I said, and groaned when her eyes welled up in tears.

"I-I lov-ve you Linny," she sobbed and hugged me again, almost causing me to spill my wine.

"I love you too, Emmy."

"So have you decided on a wedding dress?"

I sighed and set my glass down. "Sam doesn't want a big wedding, and let's be honest, neither do I."

"I'm not sure I understand?" Emily looked at me with a reproachful look.

"Emily! I'm still going to have a Maid of Honor, and it's going to be you, and Paul's going to be Best Man. I just want a small wedding. Maybe in the backyard, with Billy as the pastor and a small gathering of just our friends." I looked down at the bag of half empty doughnuts and sighed, pushing it away.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. When's the date, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Sam doesn't want a long engagement, but I would rather bask in the glow a little longer than he does."

Emily sat back and pursed her lips at me. "You're giving in too much."

I huffed. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

I giggled, but then composed myself. "Shut up, Emmy."

"Suck it, Linny."

I laughed. "Only Sam's."

She laughed, "You are sooo gross!"

"Maybe you should do it sometime. Loosen up my Emmy here. When's the last time you had a boy, anyway?"

"When the dinosaurs died."

"Ah," I sighed. "My Bachelorette party will take care of that."

Emily giggled and blushed a bright red. "It's about time for people to arrive, right?"

I checked the clock. "Yeah, just about." I stood up and walked up to the front door, only to see Sam's pack walking up to the porch and a car pulling up, breifly seeing my mother's face in the passanger seat.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to tell my parents.

Emily hugged me from behind and whispered into my ear, "Hubba hubba," eyeing the boys.

"Oh, shut up," I giggled.

Walking out to the drive, I helped my mom with the pots of food she brought like always, and brought them inside, Sam following me. I set the food on the stove and let it warm, turning around to kiss my fiance.

Little did I know, it would be one of the last kisses I ever gave him.

"Okay," Sue said, setting her plate beside her. "What did you bring us all here for?"

So far, my close friends, parents, and the pack had shown, and that was fine by me. The rest were probably too busy.

"Well," I said, grabbing Sam's hand, my heart pounding, "You see, about a week ago, Sam did something."

My dad squinted at Sam.

"I proposed," Sam said with a grin.

The room burst their content bubble, happiness engulfing the small crowd. My mother walked up to me and hugged me, trying hard to hold in her tears. Harry clapped Sam on the back, and Sam engulfed my mother into a hug while she blubbered, "Y-you better b-be good to me l-l-little girl, Sam."

Emily, who had been fairly anonymous throught the ordeal, caught in a conversation with Paul, walked up to Sam and smiled at the floor, tears falling from her eyes. She grabbed his shoulders and locked eyes with him.

My world, in that moment, was shattered, though I didn't know it.

"Oh," Emily said. "Hi."

"Hi," Sam said, quite breathless.

My dad stepped inbetween them and hugged Emily quickly. "Ems! How long has it been sweetheart?"

I smiled and hugged Sam, enjoying the happy little world I was making, not quite missing the longing look in his eyes when Jared hugged Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

After the party, I was cleaning the dishes when I heard the door slam. Turning around in fright, I saw Sam running to the trees, already in his wolf form and not turning around. Frowning, I wiped my hands off and walked to the window, searching for any sign that Sam was coming back.

I kept myself busy, trying to hold back the feeling that something was quickly creeping up on me. I dusted, vaccumed, and ended up biting down my nails to the beds. Groaning, I finally collapsed on the couch and waited for Sam to come home. Constantly looking out the window, I couldn't get comftorable. Even 'Nikita' couldn't make me relax. Eleven slipped by. Twelve passed silently.

Finally, around 3 am, Sam finally came home. I jumped up, eager to finally find out what set him off, but he just looked at me. Didn't say anything. Just looked at me with a pained expression.

"Sam?" I asked.

Sam shook his head and walked to the other end of the house. Vaugely, I heard the shower come on.

Blinking a couple of times, I went to our bedroom and slipped out of my clothes and made my way to the shower. Quickly opening the door and slipping into the steamy space, my hands found Sam's muscles back and I started kneading. He groaned, and leaned into it. I furrowed my brows and continued, intent on making him feel better.

Suddenly, Sam turned around and pulled my hands off him. "Leah, stop."

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just... I'm going to bed." In one swift movement, Sam turned the water off and was out of the shower in an instant.

Dumbfounded, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off, padding back into our bedroom. Changing quickly, I threw a glance at Sam, who was facing away from me and was fully clothed. I climbed into bed and tried to fathom why he wasn't being normal. Shrugging it off to wedding nerves, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Waking up the next morning, I was kind of disorentied. I wasn't warm, for one. The bed was cold, meaning Sam was already gone. That was weird. He usually woke me up before he left. I sat up in bed and tried to fathom why he wasn't acting the way he should.

I picked up my phone and called Emily.

"Hello?" she sounded breathless.

"Emily, it's Leah. Can you come over later? I want to talk to-"

"Actually, I can't, I'm ahhh, busy," she said hurridly.

"Oh. Well, when you can," I said hopefully.

"Definently!" and then she hung up.

I thought about going into work and picking up some extra hours, but they already gave me leave so I could celebrate my engagement. I sighed and headed into the kitchen, calling yet another person as I leaned on the counter.

"Clearwater residence," Seth's clear voice rang out.

"Jesus, when did you get so _old_?" I teased.

"About the time I grew up, Leah," his fourteen year old voice teased back.

"Well, grow back down. I want to go to the movies and everyone's being a buzz kill."

"Well," he mimicked, "Is it going to be one of those crappy RomComs or whatever?"

"Absolutley not," I scoffed, pulling on my shoes by the door. "Totally gorey. It'll make you want to puke. I think it's called Paranormal Activity?"

Seth laughed. "Thats a scary movie, genius."

"Whatever. Be ready, I'm coming over."

About ten minutes later, I pulled into the drive of my parent's house. Seth was already waiting outside, in shorts and a t-shirt, the total oppisite apropriate wear for a rainy day. He jogged up to the car and popped in.

"Ew, you're wet," I said, pulling out of the drive.

"Ew, you're wearing perfume," he retorted, pulling on his seatbelt.

"Touche," I said, smirking at him.

We watched the movie in total sibling silence, and I took the time to watch Seth while he was captivated in the movie. He had grown, but that was normal for a high school student. I smiled and touched his forehead to brush the hair away. Seth jerked away, but smiled to let me know it was alright.

After the movie, we walked to the car and I asked Seth if he wanted to get lunch.

He shook his head. "Dad wanted to teach me stuff about the tribe. And if I miss it, he's going to be _livid_."

I shrugged. "Alright. Just remember, I know it already. So when you find out about the freaky sex stuff-"

"Ew! no! don't even go into that. That's weird."

I giggled. "Okay. But call me sometime babe," I said, dropping him off at home. "Hey Mom!" I called, waving.

Backing out of the drive, I was suddenly hit with the lonleyness again. I sighed and drove back home, surprised to find Sam there. I stepped out of my car and walked up to the porch with a smile. "Hey," I said timidly.

"Hey," Sam said tiredly.

"Want to go grocery shopping with me?" I asked, dangling my keys in my hand.

"No, I don't," he said, suddenly terse.

"Oh. Okay," I said.

"Well, I should be going... pack buisness, you know," he said, and started walking away.

I shook my head and decided to do something spontanious. I walked over to Sam and pulled him inside, forcing him to kiss and and unbuttoning his shorts. Sam pulled back, suddenly furious. "What the fuck are you doing?"

I pulled back further. "You haven't touched me since the engagement party. Are you alright? Normally you jump on my spontaniousness."

"Just... Don't Leah. I don't want to have sex with you."

I felt like someone slapped me. "What? Why?"

"Because."

I racked my mind. I had gained a few pounds lately, but I hadn't been to the gym in a while. "Sam, I'll work out more. I promise, but is it because it's too bland? I could find out more-"

"No, Leah. It's simply because I don't want to have sex with _you_." he said, then shook his head and started for the door.

I stayed there, dumbstuck yet again, and walked to the back of the house and started furiously dialed Emily's number.

She answered. "Hello?"

"Emily," I said, and the tears that I had been trying to hold back finally spilled over.

"Leah? What's wrong?"

"Sam, h-he said he didn't want to-"

"Hold that thought, someone's at the door," Emily said dissmisivley.

"Emmy?" I whispered.

There were sounds of people talking, and Emily must've gotten mad, because when she gets mad, she throws her hands up. I could hear the conversation now, her hands must be up.

"Get _out_, Sam. I can't _do this_ anymore," she said, but it didn't sound like much of a struggle.

My heart stopped. Sam was there?"

"I can't, Emily. I need you," he sounded pained.

Tears spilled over again. I threw the phone on the bed like it was fire, and raced to my car. Slingling gravel on the driveway, I peeled out and raced to my parent's. I hopped out of my car and immedietly ran to the arms of my confused mother, sobbing into her shoulder.

Her arms instantly wrapped around me. "What is it Leah? Is someone hurt?"

I sniffed, and started telling my story. "Sam's been acting weird," I said through my tears as my mother sat me down on the steps of the porch. "He won't touch me, and he hardly talked to me. I tried being, you know, _spontanious,_ and he told me he didn't want to have sex with me. He sounded disgusted. And Emily... she hasn't been herself either. She didn't want to see me, and she sounded careless on the phone.. before," I sobbed and my mother hugged me tighter.

"Keep going, you'll feel better," she soothed.

"Sam was at Emily's, and I don't know, but Mom, I think he loves her," I said.

"Oh, I doubt that baby," she said.

"You didn't hear his voice," I whispered brokenly.

I heard the door open, and my dad was there with his arms out. I rushed into them, and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Leah, I need to tell you something. Come in here," he said softly, leading me into his study.

"What is it?" I asked, wiping my nose on my sleeve like a child.

"Leah, you know the legends of the Quileute, but there is something that even we put down to legend. There is something as soul mates, but we know very little about it," he started. "It's called _imprinting_, when the two souls see each other, they sort of merge. And suddenly, nothing matters but that other soul. Those souls would do anything for each other, be anything, as long as it was for them. Usually, the male wolf is the imprinter, and the woman, or man, is the imprintee.

"Leah, this doesn't happen often. It was a trick thing," he finished.

"I don't get it," I said horesly.

"Leah, go home. Its late, and Sam's probably looking for you," he said sadly.

"But Dad, I'm confused," I pleaded, my tears drying.

"Leah, go home and I will see you tomorrow," he said, and my mother pulled me up by the hand.

I didn't know what to do. I was more confused than ever, and on the drive home I missed a couple turns, lost in thought. I could feel a sharp pang of numbness as I pulled into the drive of my once cheery-house. The grey night clouds made the white paint look grey, and the plants I so carefully tended to were wilting.

My house was dying.

I hurried in to the house, afraid it would start raining. When I opened the door, I could see Sam's silouette hunched in an armchair. I slammed the door to wake him up, already feeling the tears welling in my eyes.

"Leah," he whispered horsely, standing up and not knowing what to do with himself.

"What, Sam," I said, trying to keep the lump out of my throat.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

I let the tears spill over.

"I heard you, today, at Emily's," I said thickly.

"Let me explain," he said quickly.

"Just tell me the truth," I interjected. "Did you sleep with Emily?"

"Yes," he whispered.

The cracks began.

"Did," I swallowed. "Did she go willingly?"

"Yes," he said again.

Wider.

"When?"

"The day I ran out."

Breaking.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," he said, with more strength. "Leah, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry," he whipsered.

"I'm leaving," I said, turning around. Sam caught my arm and turned me around, tears streaming down his face.

"Leah, imprinting... its like love at first sight. Their souls are tied together in an irrational love that no one can explain... Harry and Billy said it shouldn't be possible... Leah, I imprinted on Emily," Sam said, taking my hands in his.

In that moment, I turned around and ran, barely hearing the cries for me to stay.

Sprinting to my car, I turned it on and drove.

And drove.

And drove.

I skidded to a stop when I saw the cliff the boys use to get a rush, and smiled to myself. I jumped out of my car and wiped my tears, distantly hearing the howls in the distance. I took off my jacket, and stood at the edge of the cliff. I could hear the howls, and they were closer now, but I didn't care. Everything was so clear, like this was the best idea I ever had.

I sat down, letting my feet dangle and not really caring about if I fell or not. Everything seemed perfect for this. The storm was making the trees dance in the wind, like some kind of ritual. The rain was making the water crazy. I gripped the grass tightly, fighting the tears that were fighting to surface.

I gave him everything. My virginity, my life, my devotion, my family. I tried to make him happy. I brought my hands to my face and recoiled at the cold on my left hand.

My ring.

The single thing that was keeping me to him.

I hated him

I hate her.

I hate 'imprinting.'

"Leah!" Someone screamed behind me. Jared.

"No," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Leah, don't, please," he pleaded, and I knew Sam wasn't far.

"You knew," I whispered.

"I did, Leah, I did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But don't jump. It will kill you," he pleaded.

"Too late," I said, and pushed off.

I could hear the scuffles of people behind me, and let's be honest, I didn't care. I could hear the wind rushing around me, and I thought it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard.

The water hit me like concrete, but it was soft compared to the cracks in my heart. It was ice cold, and raging, but that was the way I liked it.

I vaugley registered my thoughts that I should swim up. _But why? They'll just do this to me again_.

I opened my eyes and looked around. My lungs were screaming, but I kept telling them it was okay, that we're okay, we want this. I remember something grabbing my arm, and I thrashed, trying to get them to let go of me.

They finally, did, and I swam, memories of Seth and I exploring down here crashing into me like waves. Maybe it was the waves. But I found the cave we found as kids, and I thought I was okay.

Until the waves crashed yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leah, I love you," Sam said, nuzzling my cheek.

I just sighed, snuggling deeper in the covers. He knows how much I love him. I heard him laugh a little, and he rustled the covers to get out.

"Hey," I complained as he started to dress himself. "I was enjoying the view."

He laughed. "You would," and stopped. Walking back over to me, he leaned down and whispered, "Let's go on a date."

"Alright, let me get dressed," I said, smiling as I stood up.

"No," Sam interjected, putting a hand on my hip, sending tingles up and down the place he touched. "Let's drink wine and eat here. Naked," he winked at me and ran a thumb under my breasts.

I giggled and said, "Okay. Are you cooking?"

"Nah," he said, which made me laugh harder. "Chinese takeout."

Half an hour later, we were sitting in bed and scooping clumps of lo mein into our mouths. I every time Sam leaned in for a kiss, I could taste the soy sause in his mouth, making my grimace. He just kissed me again, making me laugh.

"You would think," Sam began, uncorking the bottle of wine. "That I would have prepaired a fancy dinner for this." He poured two glasses and handed me one.

I blinked, "For what?"

Sam turned around, reaching for something under the bed. My heart started to race, my palms began sweating and suddenly, the whole room seemed to glow.

I saw a little black box, and promptly passed out.

XXX

"Jared, she's not waking up."

"It's expected, she hit her head pretty hard."

"But still, how are we going to tell Sam-"

"Paul, shut up."

There was silence.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Did I not just say shut up? She inhaled a lot of water, but she spit most of it up. She's pretty cold, and she might have a concusion. That's just the beginning. She might not want to wake up."

"Oh."

My head throbbed, and I ached for Sam's arms before I realized, _No, he's probably with Emily._ I felt tears slide down my cheeks, and opened my eyes.

Jared and Paul were leaning over me, and Jared helped me sit up. "Oh man, Leah, you okay?"

I hiccuped. "I think so."

"Let's go get you to Sue," Paul said, draping his jacket over me.

I walked along silently, tears pouring down my face. Jared and Paul said nothing, just rubbed my back and held my hand. The salty air made my nose sting, and my eyes water even more, though they were a waterfall already. Paul grabbed me and leaned me up against him, making my sobs start with fury.

The drive was only ten minutes, but it felt like hours, and when we finally pulled up to my parent's house, my mom was already waiting out on the drive for me.

She walked over to the car and pulled me out, nodding at the boys. I vaugley heard that my car would be left here, and I was lead into my old home. It still smelled the same, but why didn't it feel the same? Mom lead me into the bathroom, and stripped me down. I didn't feel a need to cover myself, nor to feel embarrassed. I was too numb to.

Mom coaxed me into a warm bath, and I felt her lather up my hair. Rinse, reapeat. Sit me up, leave me with a towel and old pajamas that I probably let here.

I blinked, and felt the tears spring up again. I swallowed, pushing them back. I dressed slowing, trying not to think about anything. I walked out of the bathroom, seeing the house dark and sad. Maybe that was just the way I thought of it.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, feeling utterly exausted. I drank it quietly, until I realized I wasn't alone. I jumped when the teenage boy coughed, and whirled around. He was at the stove, a box of Rice Krispies next to him, and a pot he was stirring. I saw marshmellow fluff next to him as well, and immidetly burst into tears again.

"That wasn't the reaction I was looking for," he said quickly, hurrying over to me and hugging me close to his small frame.

"I love you, Sugar Booger," I said, calling him by his pet name.

"I love you more, Fruity Patootie," He soothed, sitting me down and giving me my glass.

I watched him while he worked, setting out the treats on a piece of wax paper, and smiled for the first time in a while. I loved his baking. Seth said a piece in front of me, and I bit into it. Still warm. He ate one too, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"You're being creepy," I said horesly, and he smiled half-heartedly.

"I just want to make sure you aren't going to fall over from exaustion."

I just blinked, and wondered how Seth had gotten so grown up in such a short time. I stood up abruptly and hugged him close to me, longing for the time when he was small enough for me to pick him up. Seth detatched himself from my death grip, and led me over to my old room.

He tucked me in, smoothing my hair out of my face and grabbing one of my hands. Seth looked down, and saw that I was still wearing my ring. He frowned, and suddenly I felt guilty that I had made that look come onto his face.

He gently pulled it off, tucking it into his pocket. I closed my eyes, not yet willing for him to go. He sighed and said, "I can miss a day or two of school." And climbed into bed with me, resting his head on my chest like he did when he was little.

It made my cracked heart break a little.


End file.
